


Secret Admirer

by catisacat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has a secret admirer.</p><p>Max has a secret admiree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and cute, nothing fancy. Kind of an alternate "Save Kate" path.

Kate stood in front of her little whiteboard in awe. Several other girls huddled around her whispering among themselves. Her shock drowned out their hateful words.

She wiped away the ghosts of her tears with her sleeve, still dumbstruck.

She could see where the person had wiped away cruel messages. Had she the mind to do it should probably have made out the original messages.

But the only one that mattered stood out in stark, black lines.

“Hey Kate, you’re flawless and never let anyone else tell you otherwise. Love, your secret admirer.

The other girls fled to go and spread word of this new development but Kate just stood there.

Slowly she pulled out her phone and took a quick picture of the board.

Her face creakily contorted into a small smile as she saved the picture, knowing someone would ruin this sweet gesture soon enough.

Her mind raced and raced, “Who? Who is it?”

Kate jumped at a sudden voice behind her before recognizing it as Max, “Hey, what’s up?”

She whirled around, clasping her hands together. Max couldn’t help but think she looked like a Disney princess. Her voice was still relatively quiet though, despite her excitement, as she pointed at the board, “Look!”

Max peered forward with a knowing smile, “Wow Kate, you only hear about that sort of thing in the movies. Any idea who it is?”

She was a bit disappointed as Kate shook her head, “No idea! It could be anyone in Blackwell. I can’t imagine anyone from off campus could get in here, write this and leave without anyone seeing.”

“I’m so happy for you,” Max said, pulling Kate into a firm side hug. She could feel her tiny heart beating like a hummingbird. She rested her head against hers. Max wondered what Kate would think if she knew her secret admirer was her.

It had become so close to being common knowledge anyways. Max had nearly been caught twice writing on the board. It wasn’t easy trying to be sneaky in the dorms sometimes.

Thank god for time travel powers.

\---

Kate couldn't help but marvel at the impossible speed of her secret admirer.

Kind mementos just seemed to… appear around her. Like magic. Even if realistically there was no way someone could have put it there. Like that time alone in the art room. She had turned away from the door for less than five seconds. How had the little stuffed bunny appeared on the desk behind her?

Flowers. Chocolates. A box of her favorite tea. Even drawings.

It was confusing but it kept her heart warm against the cold torrent of the bullies. They didn’t even mean a thing to her anymore.

Victoria had approached her as the mean girls’ last resort. A direct frontal attack. The tall blonde girl’s icy words had no affect on her at all. Kate barely even looked up from the newest drawing before looking back at it with a small smile.

Slowly, slowly it melted away. They just weren’t getting the reaction they wanted anymore.

The attention had shifted to positive in fact. People were curious about the secret admirer. It became harder and harder for Max to keep her identity a secret, especially as Juliet got on the case. That girl was like a dog with a steak when she found a good scoop. And this was a good natured scoop which was even more appealing to the girl.

Max didn’t stop though, even as the bullying died down. Although it was what had prompted action from her it certainly wasn’t the start of her crush. Max remembered the start of the crush, long before the whole video incident dropped.

\---

It had been Max’s first day at Blackwell. She’d felt so small and intimidated as the other student had swarmed around her. She felt… invisible.

Max had been staring out into the distance and sitting on a bench when she felt a small hand on her shoulder. Looking behind her, she caught her first glimpse of the girl. Soft blue eyes and the tiniest smile imaginable. Her cross necklace had been glinting in the sunlight, bible in her arms.

Kate looked like an angel.

“I’m Kate,” she’d nearly whispered, “You must be the new girl…”

Max had already fallen.

\---

A few weeks passed but the anonymous suitor had remained a secret to Kate.

Although she still cherished every single gift she was starting to feel lonely nonetheless. This person… they cared so much but they wouldn’t show their face.

Max noticed Kate didn’t look quite as enthusiastic as usual as she carried over the teapot. Even though she was talking about her secret admirer gifts. Was… was the bullying picking up again? What was wrong?

“You sound down… are you okay?” Max carefully probed as Kate poured some tea into the bunny printed cup.

Kate looked around the room a bit solemnly. Max could see her eyes flick around her bedroom at the different gifts adorning her room. Was… there something wrong with her gifts?

The tiny girl was quiet for a second before speaking up, “It’s just… I… I don’t want to sound ungrateful and it’s nice to have a secret admirer but… I don’t know why they won’t come forward. I thought it would be like this for a while and then they’re announce themself but it’s just…”

It dawned on Max as Kate stumbled over her words. All the affection in the world was pointless if it was coming from an empty void. She stared down into her tea pensively.

Kate was quiet for a second as well before speaking up again, “You must think I’m selfish…”

Max jumped at that, “No, no, Kate that’s… no it’s reasonable.”

Kate hung her head nonetheless, sitting down carefully at the edge of her bed.

She looked up as she felt a weight on her bed and wow Max was super, super close right now. Kate had never realized that Max had light freckles before. They were really cute.

She blushed immediately after thinking that, looking back down.

“Look, Kate…” she started awkwardly. She didn’t really think this part though, she’d honestly been focusing too much on coming up with gestures as ‘the secret admirer’ and how to execute them. She’d never even given a single thought to how she was going to tell Kate.

Kate looked at her, so accustomed to being judged that she was concerned Max might be thinking about how self-centered she was. She should be grateful to have a secret admirer, not nitpick at someone doing so much selfless things for her.

“Kate…” Max started before pausing again.

Kate looked up though, eyes speaking volumes about her uncertainty.

Before her brain had a chance to catch up with her body Max leaned forward and their lips met.

It was brief, extremely brief, before Max pulled away nervously.

Kate looked surprised, that was very obvious, but she didn’t look disgusted or uncomfortable.

Frankly, from her point of view, Max looked pretty damned surprised too.

Kate was the one to break first, giggling softly and carefully taking Max’s head into her hands, “You should see your face right now.”

Max’s stupor snapped too as a smile grew across her face, “Deer in headlights?”

“And the car’s approaching at light speed,” Kate quipped as she affectionately rubbed her thumb across Max’s jawline.

“Sooo… what do you think?” she cautiously inquired, “About… you know… me being your secret admirer?”

Kate didn’t answer for a second, their blue eyes meeting in pure silence.

Then she leaned forwards and returned the kiss.


End file.
